Peter Pan
by mekare nuance
Summary: Un sueño de lo que su infancia que pudo ser y nunca fue. Escrito para el reto #2 del Harrython 2011.


**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Peter Pan**

_Peter Pan corrió por el sendero esquivando petunias, geranios y rosas y otras trampas que acabarían con él. Se paró un segundo para asegurarse que su daga de plástico seguía en el cinturón de sus ajados pantalones verdes, se subió las gafas que se escurrían por su nariz y apartó el desordenado pelo negro que se pegaba a su inmaculada frente. _

–_¡Te atraparé Pan! –escuchó que gritaba el Capitán Garfio y se dispuso a reemprender su carrera._

_Debía llegar al lago para librarse del Capitán y su fiel pirata Smith y poder rescatar a Wendy. No permitiría que esos ladrones le quitasen su cuento de buenas noches, pensó haciendo un mohín._

_Casi había llegado a su destino cuando una cuerda le cogió por la cintura e hizo caer sobre el mágicamente mullido pasto. Rápidamente se sentó e intentó deshacer el nudo. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando a unos metros de él apareció un alto Capitán Garfio, con su traje y sombrero rojo, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos grises, seguido de un Smith bastante distinto al de los cuentos, éste era tan alto como el capitán, tenía el pelo castaño y ojos dorados, pero parecía seguir al moreno con el mismo fervor._

–_Dije que te atraparía Pan –se burló el Capitán moviendo hacia el chico su mano convertida en el objeto metálico que le daba nombre–. Y juro por mi garfio que esta vez no te dejaré escapar._

_Mientras el hombre hablaba, Peter había sacado su daga y conseguido recuperar su libertad._

–_Todavía no me has vencido, Bacalao –repuso poniéndose en guardia._

–_No te metas, Smith. Esto es entre el muchacho insolente y yo –dijo sacando su espada dramáticamente._

_Smith asintió con una tierna y divertida sonrisa imposible de ocultar._

_Los rivales se batieron en duelo, Peter retrocedía ante la espada de su contrincante, pero no le importaba pues con cada paso atrás se acercaban más al lago._

_No fue hasta que vio el turbias aguas y a su temido ocupante que el pirata se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el niño de traje verde. En ese momento se congeló y con un movimiento de su daga Pan consiguió arrebatarle su espada. El cocodrilo era tan alto como él, escamas verdes cubrían su cuerpo y tenía las mismas redondas gafas y el oscuro cabello que el diablillo que le había conducido a aquella trampa._

–_¡Ahh! ¡SMIIITH! –gritó dando un salto atrás y llevándose las manos a la cara horrorizado ante la visión del cocodrilo relamiéndose y avanzando hacia él._

–_¿Mi capitán? –preguntó corriendo solícito hasta su jefe. _

_Smith vio el terror en el rostro del hombre y siguió su mirada descubriendo al cocodrilo._

–_¿Qué te dije de asustar así al capitán? –reprendió al reptil._

_Éste pareció dudar un momento antes de devolver la mirada al otro pirata y volver al relamerse._

_El Capitán Garfio dio un salto subiéndose a los brazos de su fiel pirata._

–_¡Sácame de aquí, Smith! –suplicó casi al borde del llanto._

_Smith salió corriendo como mejor pudo con su capitán en brazos seguidos por el hambriento cocodrilo._

_El niño se dobló de la risa viendo a los adultos correr y escuchando los gritos del Bacalao. Éstos a su vez, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista del pequeño, se pararon tras unos árboles observando al niño que tanto amaban reír libremente sin preocupaciones y riendo ellos mismos por el juego._

_Cuando Peter logró calmar su risa, se levantó como si algo le hubiese picado al recordar que todavía debía salvar a Wendy. Recogió su daga y la espada de Garfio y bordeó el lago hasta llegar a una cabaña con una bandera pirata en el tejado. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Wendy con su cabello rojo, ojos verdes como los suyos, una tierna sonrisa y un libro en la mano._

–_Les gané otra vez, mamá – dijo el pequeño Harry de siete años corriendo con una sonrisa a los abrazos de la mujer._

–_Sabía que me salvarías mi pequeño ángel –respondió Lily abrazando a su hijo._

–_¿Me contarás un cuento? –preguntó Harry con ojos brillantes por la risa y la emoción. Lily asintió –¿El de los tres hermanos?_

–_Ese lo leímos ayer, cariño –replicó ella._

_Harry sonrió no viendo donde estaba el problema, le encantaba ese cuento, y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de su madre._

–_Está bien –aceptó cogiendo el libro de _Los Cuentos de Beedle el bardo_._

–_¿Nosotros también podemos? –preguntó Sirius desde la puerta, ahora ya con el garfio transformado de nuevo en su mano y seguido de Remus y James que ya había perdido las escamas._

_Lily asintió condescendiente y Sirius y Remus se sentaron junto a su ahijado alborotándole el pelo, abrazándole y felicitándole por su victoria. James besó a su esposa antes de sentarse junto a su hijo y sus amigos y escuchar de nuevo el cuento._

El sonido infernal del despertador le hizo salir de su sueño, lo apagó de un manotazo y se estiró abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se quedó un momento mirando el techo y rememorando el agradable sueño. Sonrió, cogió sus gafas y se levantó.

Ya sabía a lo que iba a jugar ese día con los niños. Él no había tenido una feliz infancia, pero se aseguraría de que esos niños del orfanato tuviesen la mejor posible. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber dejado de atrapar mortífagos por espantar pesadillas y jugar y reír junto a esos niños como él nunca lo fue.

_**Fin**_

**N/A: **Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
